


getting it is just a bonus

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis">cyclogenesis</a> asked:</p><p>jessica teaching michael how to go down on her properly</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting it is just a bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/gifts).



> if you want visuals go [here](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com/post/52855627724/michael-clifford-jessica-origliasso-from-the-veronicas) (which is also where the title is quoted from)
> 
> michael is sixteen in this, so.

Michael’s not used to things like this happening for him, like it was enough when Jessica saw and answered his tweet, that’s all he needed to be picturing how pretty she’d look in a wedding dress and rewatching old Veronicas videos with his hand down his pants.

He had to check five times if it was for real when his phone told him not only that she’d followed him, but had also sent him a fucking DM, and there’s no fucking way in the world he ever would have thought she’d want to hangout, that he’d ever have her number in his phone, that she’d take him to cool restaurants and care what he has to say about music. He hoped, but he never really let himself believe it was possible that she’d ask him to kiss her, that he’d end up at her place, on his knees, between her thighs.

He’s still not sure it’s real, looking up at her she looks like a dream. Stripped to her bra, her skirt hitched up around her hips. Her underwear is black lace which only reminds Michael that she’s like, a real woman. Michael feels like a little kid, like a young, stupid boy, hesitating and probably blowing that whole thing for himself. How is this even happening? There’s no time to figure it out now. She raises an eyebrow at him and he swallows and pushes up on his knees, reaches for the waistband of her pants.

He kisses her thigh as she parts them for him and tries not to think about how he’s never done this before. His mouth feels dry. He licks his lips.

It’s not like he’s a virgin. He’s touched girls before, he’s even made a few come he’s pretty sure. But never with his mouth. She lifts her hips to let him take down her underwear. He focuses on that, the black lace against her pale thighs, calves, ankles. She parts her thighs wider once they’re off, leans back on her elbows, smiles softly at him and beckons him closer, “come on, babe.”

Michael licks his lips again, he’s just so aware of his mouth, what he’s about to do with it. The hair on her pussy is short, trimmed close, which is shockingly hot. He’s only touched girls who were bare or almost, awkward rough stubble against his fingers. Michael glances up at her, feels like he needs to ask permission because surely this just can’t, this isn’t happening. But he doesn’t, he touches her, hand on her hip as he rubs his thumb over the hair, surprised by how soft it feels, strokes his thumb down to where she opens up, hot and pink and wet.

He spreads her open with his thumbs and she sighs, shifts, tilts her hips up like she’s offering herself to him. Her cunt is shining wet, and Michael can feel the heat radiating off her, can smell her. He’s tasted girls before, sucked his fingers clean after he’s made a girl come, and he’s always kind of felt ashamed about how much he liked it, how the taste fills his whole mouth. So he doesn’t wait any longer, he leans in, his hands on her thighs for balance, nuzzles in and licks at her just once, enough to get the taste in his mouth.

She hums a short noise, not quite a moan, and her fingers settle on the back of his neck, stroking through his hair there, which is nice even if she is just gently urging him closer with her grip. His whole mouth is wet, licks her off his lips before he goes back in, uses the flat of his tongue and lets his bottom lip catch on the folds of her cunt as he maps her out, tries to get a handle on it, work past how badly he just wants to bury his face in her and just breathe her in.

He knows- well, there’s two things they said, they being his mum’s Cosmo and a couple people on Yahoo answers. He knows he has to listen to her, that he’ll know when he’s doing something right when she moans, and the alphabet. He knows the alphabet and he knows what a clit is, so he licks up her cunt long and flat until he hits it. He looks up at her as he tongues at her clit but she has her head tipped back, so he can’t really tell by her face if it’s good.

He points his tongue so he can use the very tip and begins, a, b – shit, should he be using upper or lower case? No one specified. She’s not moaning or anything yet so he decides to give upper a go – C, D, E, F…

He glances up again but now she’s looking at him which makes him blush, looking her in the eye with his tongue on her clit. “Michael,” she says, and so he doubles down his efforts, except he can’t remember where he was up to, so he has to start again. A, B - “Hey,” she says, pulling him back a bit with the hand in her hair.

Michael takes in a deep breath and tries not to cry, he’s not a fucking idiot, he knows he can’t have been doing anything fantastic for her. He just wants to make her feel good, impress her. “What was that?” she asks.

His face burns with embarrassment. “The, the alphabet?” he asks hopefully, but she laughs.

“Oh, Mikey.” She pulls him in to lean his head against her thigh. Her fingers feel nice stroking through his hair so he leans into her hand, away from the squirmy hot feelings of embarrassment, incompetency. “I could cry,” she says gently and strokes her thumb over his bottom lip, “mouth like that and no idea how to use it.”

It makes him flush hot even though the compliment is rather backhand. He feels like he should apologise or explain himself or something to stop her from thinking he’s just a dumb kid. He just wants to be good at it. He opens his mouth against her thumb, licks at the tip of it, gathers up all his courage and says, “you could teach me.”

“Hm.” Michael can’t work out if it’s a good noise or not but he’s hoping desperately that it’s agreement. He feels so slutty and needy on his knees for her, knelt at her feet, and he likes it, he doesn’t want it to end. Not yet.

She pushes her thumb into his mouth and presses down on his tongue, and says, “you’d look great with a dick in your mouth.” He frowns but closes his lips around her thumb and sucks, glancing up at her. He’d suck her cock if she had one. He’d do anything.

“Jesus,” she laughs, “yeah. Gagging for it, aren’t you?” She pushes her thumb into his mouth, pulls it out a little, like she’s fucking his mouth with it. Michael shudders and tries to beat down the shame pulsing hot and nasty in his chest, focus on how hard it’s making him instead.

Jessica pulls her thumb away, or tries to, but Michael follows eagerly, chasing her thumb back into his mouth until his face is pressed to her cunt again. She takes her thumb from his mouth, spreads herself open with thumb and middle finger and strokes her index between. Slow teasing curl of her finger like it’s beckoning Michael closer, her fingertip stroking over the peak of her clit.

She’s still just as wet. Wetter, even. Spread open like this she just glistens with it, and Michael can see everything, softer and pinker and wetter where she opens up, and he just wants to put his tongue inside her, lick her dry just for the taste. “Put your mouth here, baby,” she says, her finger tapping gently over her clit. He licks his lips and obeys. “That’s right, wrap your lips around it.”

It’s easy, kind of natural now that he’s not trying to prove himself, how his mouth fits around the little mound of her clit, he presses his tongue against it and she hums appreciatively, shifting a little against his face. “Suck it, honey,” she says, her voice low and smooth and making Michael shudder.

She’s wet, slippery with it, so he has to press close, press his lips tight to her cunt to keep her clit from slipping between his lips with the long, hard sucking pulls he’s using. The sound of it is obscene, a dirty slurp, especially with how she moans, but Michael’s only encouraged. He squares his shoulders and kneels up straighter, touches her thighs and strokes her flat stomach and sucks harder, working his tongue against the little round nub of her clit between his lips. His eyelashes flutter as she rocks her hips down against his face and tells him, “yes.”

Michael’s imagined this before, going down on a girl, but only in a vague kind of way that always left him feeling uneasy and overwhelmed and restlessly hard. This, the reality of eating someone out, is way hotter than any porno or his imagination could’ve prepared him for. Just the way she moves and tastes and feels against his lips, her fingers in his hair, the ache in his knees, it’s all so hot it makes him groan, pulling away a little to pant against her thigh. He really wants to touch himself but she gives his hair a little tug, says, “uh-uh, you were doing so well,” and guides his mouth back to her cunt.

He swallows and breathes and opens his mouth, licks a long stripe up the center of her, tongue flat and greedy, little sparks of pleasure shivering down his spine when she gasps, so he does it again. He licks up her cunt over and over, tucks his lip down over his teeth and grinds them against her clit, or really just presses against her, she’s moving enough against him to do all the work as he opens his mouth wider to get at more of her. His tongue strokes clumsily lower, flicking just inside her, and he looks up at her face.

She looks back at him, her face flushed prettily, her grip in his hair tightens and she sounds almost a little breathless when she says, “you gunna fuck me with your tongue, baby?”

Michael groans and pants against her cunt, feeling how slick he is all over his face. He feels better, his confidence building, wants to smile but he just ducks lower, presses her thighs open wider and strokes his tongue into her. She’s fever hot inside and so wet that he thinks for a second that he might drown, and if he did that he’d be just fine with it. What a way to go, sixteen with a face full of pussy. That’s probably pretty punk rock.

She moans and pulls him tighter against her like she wants him deeper so Michael does his best, his head spinning from the short little gasps of air he’s managing to pull in through his nose. His jaw is starting to ache too but he’s not getting a break, not even if he wanted one, not with Jess folding her leg tight over his shoulder, heel digging into his back locking him into place. He just screws his eyes up and leans into the ache, the dizziness, thrusts his tongue as deep into her as he can manage, curling inside and letting the sound of her gasps spur him on.

He lets the roll of her hips lead him, falls into rhythm with her, fingers tight on her ass so he can keep it steady, holding on like she might buck him right off, knows from making girls come with his fingers that you can’t just jab hard and hope it’ll happen.

“That’s good,” she says, her voice kind of shaky, arching her back, her hips jerking when Michael slips his hand up to support her, not much muscle on him but strong enough to help her ride his tongue. “Use your fingers too,” she gasps and it’s like a gift, Michael slurps up her cunt, swallows hard and sinks two of his fingers into her, works with her shift of her body to feel out where she wants them. He strokes her inside when he feels the subtle telltale shudder of her hips, uses his fingers to give her constant, firm pressure. He licks his way back to her clit, flicks his tongue against it and smiles when it makes her hips jerk, before he sets his lips back around it and sucks in time with his fingers moving inside her.

He can tell she’s getting closer and he’s determined to make her come, focuses carefully on what he’s doing, giving her what she likes, but it’s hard not to get distracted by the sight of her. He’s always liked watching girls lose it but Jessica’s a whole other level, her pale, flat stomach shuddering, back arched so her ribs and tits heave with each gasping breath. Michael wants to kiss her all over, her thighs and tummy and chest and the pretty white column of her bared throat, smell her hair and kiss her eyelashes and like, he hasn’t even seen her tits yet, hasn’t touched them. He wonders if he’ll get to but he’s not sure he’d mind if he didn’t, this is enough, his mouth on her beautiful cunt. He’s so grateful.

Her thighs squeeze tight around his head as she starts to shake, gasps, “oh god,” and Michael thinks he might pass out in the long, hot moments that he’s trapped there as she comes and he thinks, so be it.

But he doesn’t, and she relaxes, her leg slipping from his shoulder, and he sits back on his heels and tries to catch his breath. She shivers, her red mouth panting but smiling, her eyelids lowered as she looks fondly down at him. She reaches out her hand and Michael scrambles up eagerly. He feels breathless and needy, an intense desire to be close to her that he tries to beat down as she wipes her fingers tenderly over his mouth and chin, thumb lingering on his bottom lip.

“So,” she says, drawing him closer, “that’s how you give head.” Michael’s whole body throbs against hers, his dick is so hard, pressed against her hip, and she can feel it, wriggles pointedly against him. “Pity I already know how to give a killer blowjob, huh?” She smirks and Michael groans, smiling against her throat, the taste of her still fresh on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on tumblr [here](http://cyclotomic.tumblr.com/post/72303237772/jessica-teaching-michael-how-to-go-down-on-her-properly) if it pleases :)


End file.
